Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical system and method of use of the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a self-optimizing laser surgical system including a laser scalpel that utilizes photon density waves to evaluate tissue of interest and adjust the intensity level output of the laser scalpel to an optimal setting for a specific tissue site.
Description of Related Art
The use of laser surgical systems that employ laser scalpels to treat tissue is well established. In a typical laser scalpel, a laser beam is emitted from the scalpel tip and a small focal spot of concentrated laser light energy cuts tissue by local burning or vaporizing at the focal spot. The scalpel tip itself, typically, does not contact the tissue being cut.
The surgeon relies on experience, judgment and technique to determine an intensity level of a laser beam that is to be applied to tissue of interest to achieve a desired tissue effect. Unfortunately, however, characteristics of tissue are not “static.” That is, characteristics of tissue may differ from patient to patient, and/or site to site within a particular patient. For example, tissue associated with a liver of one patient may have characteristics associated therewith that are different than tissue associated with a liver of a different patient. As a result thereof, it is sometimes difficult for a surgeon to determine an appropriate intensity level of the laser beam to treat tissue. As can be appreciated, the efficacy at which a surgeon can utilize conventional laser surgical system with respect to treating tissue may be compromised and/or diminished by the “dynamic” nature of tissue.